Anthony Amsden
Anthony Amsden (born October 18th 2000) is a student in Class 6P at Peeside High School. Having once roamed the streets in Town bin Fart, he is a very loud chav who can be arrogant and disruptive, although he is extremely loyal to those who support him. He is known to get along well with Fingal MacLachlan and Lewis Stewart, and he is a huge fan of The Binbag Crew, often spray painting their song lyrics on the back of Peeside High School. Anthony additionally coined up the name of the Hot2Ugly Scale 4 Da Girlz, although it is no longer in use. He is notorious for sitting on top of bus shelters with other local chavs. His favourite TV series is Dupeplate Drama. Anthony is not smart and his behaviour and maths skills are amongst the worst in sixth year. Despite this he is physically fit and strong. He also enjoys vandalising Lohipedia and kicking footballs at people, and the students he harrasses most are Keeley Hughes, Barry Townsend, James Smith and Alex Woodbridge. He also challenged Harry Smith to a boxing match in the episode Harry Smith's Boxing Match - Anthony ended up losing due to being knocked out and disqualified for headbutting Harry. Georgeta Drăgan also knocked him out in the episode Georgeta Drăgan's Fury during an argument over the name of the Hot2Ugly Scale 4 Da Girlz. She kicked him in the face, too quickly for him to react. He ended up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary overnight. He also got suspended for a week for wrestling Harry to the ground in Harry Smith's Wrestling Club. Even though he dresses scruffily, has frequent acne breakouts and sometimes walks around with one hand down the front of his trousers, he is considered attractive by many of the girls in his class, who placed him at number 3 in the Girls' Cute-o-Meter. The school's recent ban on hats has stopped him from wearing his burberry cap around the school grounds, so he constantly sprayed graffiti on the back of the school to protest this new rule. Alan Davidson eventually caught him in the act and spray painted him pink. Four years ago, he was a member of the chav gang featured in Harry Smith's Sick Gang, but then was forced to leave when his family moved to Colham. Since then, he has not kept in touch with the seven gang members, who are now unknowingly deceased. School exams Anthony is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Geography and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - F *Chemistry - F *English - F *Geography - F *ICT - F *Mathematics - F *Physical Education - B *Physics - F Overall grade - F Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Haircut (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Sally Brittan Gets Spots *Harry Smith's Sports Day Season 6 *Georgeta Drăgan's Fury *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Happy Birthday, Steve Ruby! *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled Season 8 *Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith Tells the Truth *Harry Smith Breaks the Silence (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 10 *Harry Smith: Ace Reporter *Harry Smith's Christmas Dance *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 12 *Harry Smith Runs a Mile (appears but has no lines) Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 14 *Harry Smith and the Coco-Coal Contest Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare Video game appearances Anthony plays a role as a minor antagonist in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He appears in a scene where The Black Foot Gang are defeating chavs in Town bin Fart to stop a trend that is spreading their unpleasant ways to teenagers all over Volcanus - Anthony is one of the thugs they knock out. Anthony also makes an appearance as a middleweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"You what mate?" - appears in various episodes *"Dis is sick innit blud?" *"U WOT MATE?! HOWARD DIARRHOEA'D HIMSELF!" - appears in Harry Smith Visits Genesiscide Special Needs School *"Oi! Mate! You too chicken to challenge da king?" - appears in Harry Smith's Wrestling Club Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Poopton Category:Chavs Category:Peeside High School students